


For The Love of Vicbourne

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: A series of one Shots  for couple of ITV's Victoria Lord Melbourne and Queen Victoria aka Vicbourne played by Jenna Coleman and Rufus SewellNow I know Queen Victoria and Prince Albert end of marriedthis fanfic for the fans of Twitter who wanted thisHappy to take Vicbourne requests





	1. The Morning ride

The Morning Ride

Morning after coronation ball  
Horse galloping winds and leaves rustling though Lord Melbourne's face overwhelmed with emotion after the events with the Queen and mourning his son on his birthday the same day.  
Lord Melbourne try clearing his mind of bewitchment thoughts of his very young Queen.  
It was morning before the roasters crow. Queen Victoria was awaken by the sound for her dog barking looking out her patio bedroom window. Her blinds were shut but she was curious to see what had her doggy was barking at. She peaks her head the smallest of sunlight glimmers though her blue eyes to see her Lord M galloping around the palace. She wastes no time grabs her robe sneaks off to stables to fetch her horse she side saddles off to find her Lord M.  
More the he thought of Queen last night watching her with the prince of Russia wanted to punch ploke for placing hands where he shouldn't. The accusations from Sir john about his affections towards the Queen.  
The faster Melbourne rode  
Then Melbourne thoughts turns to their dance  
He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Even thought she didn't think she was; To him she is a siren, a beacon of hope and the light in his life.  
When he slowed down and reached the lake he stop he the full sunrise the light over looking the lake. Light the beauty his gleaming the light and all he could think about was the beauty of his young Queen Victoria.  
Queen Victoria galloping out of the palace gates she follow hooves of Lord Melbourne's horse to leading her to the lake. What a gentleman, a handsome man. Him in the gleaming sunlight she couldn't understand how she was feeling at this moment. All she wanted to be was to be with him at this moment but yet surprise him.  
So at the top her lungs screams  
"Lord M!!!"  
In unexpected turn of events Lord M turn to see Victoria but his horse was startle by her scream that he was not prepared to control his horse where his legs went high up. Lord M loses his reigns on the horse rises up from the ground. Lord M falls into the lake as his horse takes off.  
Queen Victoria wastes no time aiding her Lord M. She jumps off her horse takes off her robe and rushes into the lake to help out of him of the water. Lord M yells,  
"Stay back madem the lake is too deep."  
But she ignored his warning as she didn't know about sink hole beneath the lake she stumbles and sinks into the lake. Lord M. Sees her sink he screams for her swims down under the lake. He sees her through the water. He sees her reaching for him under the water. Lord M grabs her hand pulls her in his arms and swims her back up for the surface the breathe out air and life gasps out of both their mouths as they swam from under the water. Lord Melbourne still has Victoria in his arms he wanted to let her go. He wipes her wet hair from her eyes while she grabs his hand grazing her face. Victoria gazes into eyes tells him,  
"You saved me. Lord M. You are my savior."  
Lord sighs and admits "And you Victoria, you the not only the Queen of this monarch but you are the Queen of my heart."  
She could wait nor resist anymore Queen Victoria kisses her Lord M. With her heart as an young woman in love should. Lord M. Proceeds in succumbing to his feelings for his Queen by kissing her with love in his heart. They parted lips and then join once more together with small kiss as it was seal of their love. After their sealed kiss he swims her to shore he walks her to her horse.  
Lord M. Grabs her robe wraps it around her to keep her warm.  
Victoria concern asks  
"What about you, Lord M? How will you keep warm?"  
"Don't worry about me my Queen. Your warmth is all that matters to me."  
Victoria smiles blushes and suggested, "Well you forget, Lord M. I am Queen and my best interests are you ride us both back to the palace and you can do me the great pleasure in making us a fire so we can stay warm together."  
He grabs Victoria holster up on to the her horse. He climbs up font behind Victoria instructs her,  
"Hold on my Queen, I don't want to lose you on this horse."  
She wastes no time I'm bidding to Lord M's request by wrapping her arms on his chest placing her her head his back kisses it tells Lord M.  
"I will never let you go Lord M. For you are mine and I am yours."  
Lord M takes one of Victoria's hands kisses it. Then Lord M rides off to sunrise back to the palace Lord M and Victoria sneak back into the palace they headed her back to her study. Lord M start to make a fire as Victoria decide to change nightgowns. The fire was crackling Lord M was sitting in front of it. Then something struck Lord M he grab paper, ink and quill and began to write. Victoria finished changing goes back to her study to find her Lord M laying front of fire writing. She snuggles behind him lays with him kiss his cheek down to his neck and asks,  
" My intelligent Lord M. What are you writing?"  
"A poem, about today, about us." Lord M admitted to Victoria.  
Victoria lays on her back and pleads, "Lord M. Please read it out loud it out loud for me." She grazes his cheek. He submits kisses her lips softly. After her kisses her clears his throat and began to the poem.  
The morning ride  
Through the sun  
But all I think of  
Is your eyes  
I ride trying to make sense  
Of how I feel  
Of how I became to love again  
You  
Your presence, your grace  
My heart willing to fall  
To have you in my arms  
To kiss you as a young woman  
Who is in love.  
The morning ride  
Through the sun  
But what found wasn't the sun  
It was you  
My Queen.

Victoria shed a tear toward the end if Lord M reading his poem to her. Lord M kisses the tears away from her face. Till the fire died now they kept each other warm.

The end

That is it have another one shot for vicbourne soon but if you any requests just comment. Thanks


	2. Reflections AU Confession Scene

This is an au scene of Vicbourne scene where Victoria confesses her feelings injust change Lord M's response for I could not accept for Victoria's sake she loves Melbourne, so does he so why having them together. I know re writing history but I can't help the chemistry which Jenna and Rufus have it is undeniable.

Lord M was not surprise in hearing the Queen's affections towards him. All the signs were there the glances, the faltery, the love in her eyes for him. Lord M lost in her gaze and her voice his mind replaying the her words telling him he was the only companion she desire. Before proceeding with a response of his affections he need to be certain with hers. He takes her hand, and asks,  
"Madem, how have you become certain that I am the one you so desire."  
She sighs takes a pause to think of an answer she stokes his hands looking in his eyes and responses with,  
"My dear Lord M, Have you ever look yourself in the mirror?"  
He replies, "Yes, why you ask?"  
She smiles, "Because I myself look in the mirror and when I look at the mirror do you know what I see?"  
"Of course, I know you see your reflection looking back at you." Lord M answers  
"No, that is not what I see, what I see is a woman that you see in me the woman you guide me to be a better Queen, a woman who feels that she is worthy in loving a man like you. You my Lord M," pauses she takes her hand strokes his cheek and she leans in kisses him softly on the lips. It was short and sweet after the kiss she pulls away from him seeing the blank expression in his face not sure what he was thinking or feeling after she kissed him.

Victoria couldn't bear to have her heartbroken by him her heart was to fragile, she bids him,  
"I see, pardon for bothering you, Lord Melbourne,"  
She let's go of his grasp begins to walk away from him. Her back facing him he hated seeing her turning away from him in tears as Lord M could her sobs from an echoed distance. He turned away glancing towards the sunset. Everyone told him his feelings for her were wrong not right due their age. But what about his heart and hers he couldn't denied nor let her walk away from his life. He turns to see her faded in the distance. Lord M could not stand it he runs after her. He calls out for her to stop. But she continues to walk away from him thinking his calls for her to stop are part of her imagination. Lord M keeps running to catching up to her. He catches up to Victoria enough to grab her arm pull into his arms.   
Every thing stop both of their worlds stop it was just them. Lord M takes off her bonnet lets it drop to the ground as he grabs her face with his hands. He traces her mouth with his thumb leans in close and just before Lord M touches her lips he whispers into her mouth,  
"You are my reflection in the mirror, the one companion I see myself with."  
And then before she could mustard answer Lord M kisses her with love in his heart for his Queen.

Well that is how I picture this scene for Vicbourne hope you like please if you a request comment here and comments are welcome   
Thanks in advance


	3. Midnight Longing

A one shot fan fiction where Vicbourne's midnight longing takes it toll on both Queen Victoria and Lord Melbourne. Events set after Lord M seeing Victoria dance with prince Albert and giving him his flowers.

The rain pouring down on the windows as Lord M looks into his muffled reflection. He is pondering about his Queen of what she must be thinking or feeling after the dance with Prince Albert. Was it possible for her to fall so quickly for him? Lord M paces back and forth rattled with the thought of his Queen giving away his flowers, his gardenias to the Prince. Shaking his head in disbelief Lord M walks away from his muffled rainy reflection to pour a glass of whiskey. The gulp of his whiskey made him reflect that a drink will not help his matters of the heart watching his Queen being sweep away though the charm of a Prince. Lord M begins to realize he was a fool, a jealous fool, a fool whom turn her away despite how he felt for her, letting his duty of the monarchy to get the best of his heart.   
Lord M was a gentleman, a man of duty to his Queen. And yet Lord M cannot stand his Queen been taking by another. He takes deep breathe and rain subsides he looks through the window to see his reflection clearly and sees his Queen Victoria looking out through her window with the telescope he had given her for her birthday. Lord M sees her face as when she puts down the telescope he felt as if she was looking at him smiling calling for him to come to her. How can he? How can he not refuse the call of the Queen. Lord M wastes no time grabs candlelight rush off out his room to be with his Queen. Hopefully she will wait for him.

Queen Victoria could not sleep for her mind was muffled not just by the rain but by her heart. Her dance with Prince Albert made her think of Lord M telling her when the moment she would give her heart it would be without hesitation. She gets out bed paces back and forth then starts to sway as she begins to dance closing her her eyes. The Queen's mind drifts to the thoughts of Prince Albert gliding her the ballroom she felt she was on a cloud. But then she stops she stumbles herself into her vanity where she finds Lord M's orchids and telescope. She picks up the orchids smells them cries recollecting the fact Lord M turned away her. She wanted nothing more to give her heart to him but he all he did was break it. The Queen takes the orchids throws back on the vanity. Then she looks at the telescope strokes it. Then notices the rain has subsided grabs the telescope in hopes to gaze up to the stars. She sits opens the telescope looks at the stars and miraculously gazes upon a shooting star she closes her eyes and makes a wish for her heart to reveal herself.

The Queen opens her eyes she gazes down to Lord M's window. And there he was her Lord M was starring and smiling at her. Her heart begins to flutter Lord M was gazing upon her smiling no less she puts down her telescope looks at him smiles back then he was gone. She he needed to see him the Queen demanded to know what was in the mind of her Lord M. The Queen wastes no time in waiting she grabs candlelight rushes out her room to see her Lord M. Hopefully he will wait for her. Lord M and Queen Victoria go to off find each other. Lord M was the first to reach the Queen's room he knocks gently, and calls for his Queen,  
"Ma'am, it is I your Lord M. May I enter."  
No answer  
"Please ma'am" he pleads "I beg you let me in."  
No answer and her door was locked. He did not say another word nor do anything else just sighed and began to walk back to his room.   
Queen Victoria makes to Lord M's bedroom door she knocks and calls for Lord M,   
"Lord M, it is I, your Queen, your Ma'am"  
No answer  
"I know you are not sleeping I saw you gazing upon my window."  
Still no answer from her Lord M. But she keeps talking to his as if he was there just simply listening.   
"Lord M, I saw you and I... Just always want to what you are thinking. I know you turn me away" trying her best not to cry but keeps going, "I know you want me to be with Prince Albert give my heart to him without hesitation." She sniffles wishing the Queen could hear his voice. But the Queen didn't know was that Lord M saw her sitting by his door he hid as he watch his Queen make her confession.   
"Yes, I was smitten with Albert he was graceful and romantic but he doesn't smile at me the way you do when I saw you tonight that is why I am here. Even though you turn away from me I can't turn away from you for my heart still belongs to you always.." The Queen's voice begins fade as she is getting tired   
"Always will, have my heart ," and Lord M moves closer to his Queen begin to drift. Just before she falls asleep Lord kneels before her she says, " I love you, Lord M,"  
When she falls asleep, Lord M strokes her long her long hair he picks her up and open his door, and he lays on his bed, gently. Lord M lays besides her whispers into her ear,   
"I love you, too my Queen."  
The Queen slowly opens her eyes she gazes upon her Lord M. Lord M looks upon her, no words could express her beauty he was seeing in front of him. All Victoria could mustard from her mouth was,  
"Is this a dream, Lord M? Are you really here in front of me?"  
"Yes I am here, my Queen in front of you loving only you."   
Lord M leans kisses his Queen on lips knowing from now he will no longer be a fool and turn away from his Queen again.

The end

With more to come


	4. Vicbourne Diaries part 1: The Doctor meets Queen Victoria

This fanfic section is so long I am going to break into parts not sure how many parts yet. I thought This would work better. The first part just as the title says. The next part will be the Doctor and Lord M. Enjoy part 1.  
17 March 1883,   
The winds were rustling strange sounds which woke Queen Victoria. She slow rise from her bed in search of the source of the strange sounds. The Queen asks her staff if they hear the strange wind they say no and try to prompt her to think it was a storm approaching. But the Queen refuse to believe such a notion. She was determined to go find the sound herself if no one would help her. She was reaching the final stairwell that lead to the front door of the palace. Before reaching the door she looked out the window.   
And something startling her beyond belief a blue big box swirling through her woods. The Queen was frightening so she rushed down the stairs so fast that she stumbles. The Queen topples down flight of stairs before reaching the door that open. The light cast upon a shadow of an male that he kneels upon her.   
"Clara" in husk Scottish voice   
"Good sir, I am no Clara, I am Queen Victoria. I have fallen and I can't get up." She reaches for a hand to grasp on to lift her up.   
The Scottish man takes her hand and kisses it as any loyal supporter and subject should.   
The man apologizes, "Forgive me my Queen, for let me assist you. for you can call me the Doctor."   
The Doctor lays her on the bed gently as he can He examines her like an doctor in the field of medicine would. Before The Doctor proceeds he formally asks the Queen,  
"May I, examined you my Queen. To see your injuries?"   
"I see I have no other alternative for my doctor is not with me at the present time. So yes you may."  
"Thank you, Ma'am now. please don't be...."   
Before the Doctor continued the Queen stop him,   
"What did you call me?"  
"Ma'am" The Doctor reply   
"Don't call me that only one man calls me that do you understand doctor whoever you are." The Queen hisses.  
"Forgive me... " paused was about to called her ma'am but he stops and continues." Forgive me, my Queen, I was just want to inform you not to be frighten for I have this tool I use to asses all my patients. I have invented, it is call a sonic-screwdriver."  
Victoria giggles "Sonic-screwdriver, may I please this tool of ours Doctor."  
"As you wish my Queen."   
He shows the sonic-screwdriver to her. She is marveled at its design. She had no words to describe the beauty in such a tool so the Queen tells the Doctor,   
"You may proceed, Doctor"  
"Thank you, my Queen. I am going to lift your gown so my tool can scan your legs and asses you injuries."  
It takes two mins for the sonic to put information from into the TARDIS which then the TARDIS sent a telepathic sensory to the Doctor of the Queen injuries.   
The Doctor informs the Queen of her injuries to her legs he helps her administer a therapeutic method to ease the pain.   
The Doctor sits by the Queens legs and starts lightly messaging them as he messaging them she was curious to know a few things.   
"Doctor, why I did you refer to me as a woman name Clara?" Who is she?"  
"Clara, was a like a wife to me, my assistant, companion, carer. Forgive me, but you look so much like her, and I thought she was you."  
"You refer to her in a past sense. Did she died in your hands Doctor." Victoria asks   
"Yes she did."Doctor sighs for the pain was in his locked in his memory.  
"I'm sorry, Doctor. was she young?"   
"Yes." Doctor reply  
" And you were old" the Queen notes   
The Doctor nods; Queen sighs,   
"It is shame, loving someone you shouldn't? Isn't orb Doctor."   
The Doctor nods   
"You remind of my Lord M. My former prime minister, friend, companion, and what did you call your Clara, a carer, yes he was a cater of mine. The one I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Mustarding the tears "But he did not want me he didn't love me because he thought I was too young for him. He was right Doctor, I mean almost right."  
The Doctor couldn't hold it in "You are wrong." He hope he whisper.  
"Excuse me, Doctor!"  
"I am sorry, my Queen but you are wrong? Lord M, he loved you, he loved you so much he had to let go. He didn't to burden you with such scandal during your early reign. You help him, you saved him from heartache, he said,  
Love is about scarfing all things for the one person who matters most. The Queen is what matters most."  
Queen shedding tears screams, all she wanted to do was to get out of bed and scream at him but at least she could do was scream,  
"How do you know this ?!! Who are you Doctor?!?   
Why have you become here?!? To torture with this??!?"  
Doctor sighed, " There is no easy way to say this my Queen, but I know all this, because I was there when Lord M wrote it in his journal during his final moments of life."   
The Doctor take a small notebook from jacket pocket opens the book to the proper page, hands the book to the Queen. The Doctor informs her,   
"Read 24 of November 1848 entry, my Queen."  
The Queen said nothing and did as the doctor asked as she read the following entry from Lord M's journal   
24 November 1848  
Dear Journal,  
This is my final entry my breath is leaving my body slowly but my words in this final entry will remain strong. For I want to write about Love, how love changes all things for better and the worst but Word of God on love remains the purest of them of all love never fails never dies it remains. And when I leave this earth onto to heaven my love for Queen Victoria will remain forever and always. Love is about scarfing all things for the one person who matters most. The Queen is what matters most to me. Even though she not by my side I will close my eyes and have her with me.As take my last breath I will utter her name for she will always last forever love.   
And as I lay me down to sleep I pray my lord my soul to keep. I pray my ma'am's reign will succeed beyond my expectations for she has exceeded mine  
Goodbye world, and my ma'am  
Will Remain faithfully your Lord M  
The Queen couldn't breath her heart racing and then everything went dark and all she could hear was faint cries of the Doctor calling her to come back to him.   
\---------------  
Two days later  
"My Queen" The Doctor seeing that the Queen was walking up.  
The Queen's eyes slowly opens her eyes to see The Doctor treating her with a cold towel over her head. She asks silently   
"How did you get this journal from Lord M?"  
"He gave it to me when he died. He told to give to you." Doctor admits   
Queen then asks, "But he died about 40 years ago. How are old you Doctor?"  
" I am about 2.000 years old, my Queen."  
"That is not possible" Queen notes   
" That is the thing for I am impossible, and if you must know I am not from this earth. I am a time lord who can travel through space and time. Then one day when I read the story of Lord M. I just couldn't stand the idea of his man who remind so much me of scarfing so much for the woman he love just like I did. I am not going to let happen again."  
"Doctor, have you gone mad?"  
"No my Queen, you need to listen to me you and Lord M love each other and neither should be dying here alone."  
"Dying, Doctor I am dying"  
He nods   
"How long?"  
"Exactly, 18 years, my Queen. That should take long enough?"  
" Long enough for what?" Queen asks  
The Doctor take out another journal hands it the Queen and says,  
"To write about you and him."  
How she understood, "I see. Doctor but before I write about anything. I need to know how you and Lord M met"  
"As you wish my Queen?"  
And the Doctor begins to tell the tale of he and Lord M met.

Part 2 coming in two weeks


	5. Vicbourne Diaries Part 2: The Doctor Meets Lord M

This part 2 I am working on this masterpiece but paraphrasing the Doctor it takes time to change time history and that is what going to do. Take my time for what matters most vicbourne. Now this part the doctor is telling an old Queen Victoria his first meeting of Lord M.   
Spring 1842  
Lord M was attending to orchids and gardenias After he resigned from the monarchy he invested his time and energy in gardening. Lord M thought the Queen would love his advancements in cross pollination of the orchid and gardenia.   
The dark clouds started rolling in but it didn't matter to Lord M all that matter was taking care of his flowers. They were his pride and joy. The rain began to down pour in a mater of minutes. Lord M covers his work and he back inside which sadly was a half a mile away. He hated to use his horse in the rain but he had no choice. Lord M saddle up and rode off back home hoping a fire would warm him when he return. What he didn't expect that his horse was afraid of thunder and lighting. Lighting crack close on a tree as Lord M was galloping. The horse whine raise his feet high knocking Lord M to the ground. His horse ran off leaving Lord M alone. But a pain far worse came upon him. He could move nor breathe losing all sense of movement on the right side of the body  
The everything then turn black. Not sure how much time has passed everything deemed and hazy till he heard a man voice calling him to wake up. Slowly opens his eyes to older gentleman grey hair thin and tall dark suit waving werid object over him. He asks the man   
"Who are you?"  
But something didn't feel right he did not feel mouth or lips move but he heard the older gentleman say like he was in head.  
Don't fret, you can call me the doctor, Lord Melbourne, it looks like you suffer a stroke, you can't speak but I am speaking with my mind.  
Lord Melbourne stunned demands to know!  
What sorcery is this? How can you can determined my condition?  
I determined your condition by scanning you with my sonic screwdriver? "  
What a name!?! What are you doing here? Doctor!  
I came to see you Lord Melbourne actually Queen Victoria ask me you help she still cares for you.  
Lord Melbourne sighs "And I care for her too. How can I assist her."  
Doctor reminds him "You can't assist her not at this time. You can't speak nor move that much. That is why I am here to not only help you but help the Queen for her future looks sad as much as yours and I hate for such sadness to happen"  
Lord Melbourne curious asks "You know my future of me and my Queen, my Queen's what makes her future so sad?  
"Some people rarely want to know the future" Doctor says, "but you are only worried about the Queen's."  
"Of course I worried for I love her!!" Lord Melbourne blurs out   
Doctor shouts "She dies alone heartbroken and lost!!! She could been better with you by her side. Prince Albert dies young and she left alone? Why didn't you be with her then?"

"When?" Lord Melbourne asks   
"When confess her love to you, you loved her to I saw how you felt when she left in tears, you were tears once she faded away in the distance." Doctor reminds lord Melbourne  
"It is was not proper then."   
"Not proper excuses please it is for you see your future. Time to see your decisions affect others."  
The wastes no argument with Lord Melbourne as the doctor places his hands on Lord Melbourne heads. Lord Melbourne screams as everything goes dark again

 

Queen Victoria screams at the doctor as the doctor was telling this chilling tale about Lord Melbourne pleading mercy,   
What did you do him?  
I show him a glimpse of his future November 24, 1848. Brocket Hall the day he dies alone without you not his side. He asked for you and you didn't come why did not come.   
Queen Victoria in tears filled with shame and guilt.   
I am shame with not being with him. I wanted to be with him but the hurt from Brocket hall still hang over and ... I know excuses Doctor, but what can I do now I can't change time.  
Doctor sighed "You can't but I can but that choice is up to you."  
The Queen does not hesitate   
What do I have to do Doctor?  
The doctor hands her a journal and tells her,  
Write about your Lord Melbourne and I will ensure it makes to the right time and place. 

Part Two is done part 3 coming soon where the past changes the future


	6. The Vicbourne Diaries Part 3: The Plan to Change History

The Last part thanks for waiting   
The chapter starts in alternative doctor whoisg tale of the rooks scene

Spring Brocket Hall  
It was just before the sunrise, Lord Melbourne woke to the sound on the knock on the door. He his household staff still asleep. So he put it upon himself to go the door open to find a old woman who eyes so instinctive had a familiarity. He asks the woman,  
"Excuse me, but have we met."  
"We have met now, I was sent to give this you hope it finds you well Lord M" He takes the package from old woman with note attached that read. As the old woman leaves Lord M opens the note that reads  
Something to read at the fountain as you listen to sound of rooks.   
Enjoy and hope this helps as wait for my arrival.  
Queen Victoria   
After reading the note he hear the calls of the rooks he was them flying to the straight path to the fountain. Lord M got his coat taking the book he followed the rooks to the fountain.   
10 minutes later   
He reached the fountain Lord M circled around to find no Victoria waiting for him. So he decided to wait for her and read the book. The first page had inscription with her hand writing   
What does patience mean? It means to look at the thorn and see the rose, to look at the night and see the dawn. Impatience means to be so shortsighted as to not be able to see the outcome. The lovers of God never run out of patience, for they know that time is needed for the crescent moon to become full.  
Lord M proceed reading the book which turn out to be journal. A journal about her and him describing how they first met his melt with the writings of he first saw him.  
I am looking at my window does he see me this tall handsome man with a cute top hat. Gosh my heart skipping at the sight of this man I hope he will be taken with me as i am with him.   
Lord M kept reading got to the entry of the night of her cornination ball the dance and the moment alone she wrote   
I was flying floating on cloud praying to God just to stay in this moment with Lord M forever I know there was room full people but when dancing with Lord M it is just us. We are one we are connected in way that my heart is his. Now I am alone with him the hallway I could not resist had to have touch me pull me close and kiss me and when I reach to him pull him in all the world stop and I just want him to kiss me but he didn't move or anything and I had to stop realize but this was not the right time.   
He flips to the next page and his shock to read the next entry date is today's date he says out loud   
"How can this be possible"  
He begins to read this entry,  
I got package from a messager a old man who looks familiar tells me it is from Lord M. It is a journal, his journal I read it my heart leaps first with the inscription   
What does patience mean? It means to look at the thorn and see the rose, to look at the night and see the dawn. Impatience means to be so shortsighted as to not be able to see the outcome. The lovers of God never run out of patience, for they know that time is needed for the crescent moon to become full.  
Lord M stunned the same inscription he looks around no sign of his madem yet. So he proceeds to read on with her journal   
As if it feels I am reading a fairytale feeling the words of Lord M thoughts  
Of me like "she is my wind gliding me on the dancing feeling her eyes entrance with mine"   
"She has the purest of heart and intent I know she wants me for as much I want I feel I am not what she needs"  
Now heart pulsates in the shock reading today's with his entry saying he waiting for me at brocket reading my journal as well I must go he must I know I feel. Too much time for us has wasted.  
The next page is blank for the future is uncertain puts down the Queen's journal praying for clarity. He hears the tussling of leaves looks to see Queen Victoria unveiling her veil covering her face.   
He says "what brings you her, madem"   
Queen Victoria "I come here not as a Queen but a woman."  
"I see"  
"You see Lord M, I thought at first as father but after read this. " she holds up his journal."  
"May I" Reaching for his journal she was holding   
She notices her journal sitting by the fountain and asks,   
"As long if may I as well." Grabbing her journal. He nods to accept as she hands him his journal. They both skim through their journals wanted both to read the last entries. Lord M looks at own last entry reads out loud for him and Victoria to hear.   
As I stand her in front of Queen all I want to do is take her hand.   
Lord m takes her stroking it as he keeps on reading out loud.  
For when I always take her hand it feel like home a hand that fits mine feeling right hold and to grasp on to and never let go.   
Victoria could not speak nor have the words to express what she was feeling from Lord M reading his own words his own feelings about her. Then without speaking Lord M notices her tears put down his journal taking Victoria's other hand pulls her into embrace. He takes one of his hands to wipe the tears from his eyes. When their eyes met they both lean in slowly and share a soft kiss and then hugged each other knowing this was right.   
In the distance as the old woman and old man who delivered the journal looking at the young Lord M and Queen Victoria in their loving embrace they look at each and the old woman said,   
"Look at us Lord M, it worked the doctor change history gave us a second chance to be happy."  
The old Lord M takes her hand kisses it and tells her,   
"Now, we are happy."   
They smiled and kiss as the doctor tells,   
"Okay now you time crossed love birds time to go home. And live out the rest of your lives together."  
Queen Victoria asks   
" what about you, Doctor, what your clara? You promise one to find her and tell you love her."   
"Oh don't worry about me my Queen and besides.." The doctor looking up sky says,  
"Besides I have feeling she knows how feel for had the duty of care, for that in my native tongue means "I love you."  
Queen kisses doctor on the cheek before getting the TARDIS with her Lord M.   
The winds tussle as sounds TARDIS call out as the young Victoria and lord m cuddle and watch the rooks and read their journals together.   
The end

That is the end hope you all enjoyed This three part segment   
And now back to the short tiny one shots please comment with ideas and suggestions happy to make anyone's fanfiction dreams come true


End file.
